Percy's Interesting Camp Friends
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: A one-shot about when 15 of Percy's camp friends pick him up on the last day of school and 4 of his mortal friends meet them. Including Thalia running over a sign, Leo's randomness, Travis and Connor's stupidness, Katie's anger management problems, and a brief encounter with a annoying queen bee who can't take a hint.


**I feel so bad for not updating the rest of my stories for so long! I really don't have the time because my Aunt and Uncle are in town. I will try to update my other stories by Tuesday. No promises though. I did find enough time to do this, so think of it as an apology story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy's... Interesting... Camp Friends**

**Third Person PoV **

Percy was sitting on the front steps of GoodeHigh School with two girls and two guys.

They were Holly, Alexa, Aaron, and Mark, Percy's mortal friends.

It was the last day of school, and, supposedly, his 'girlfriend' and camp friends were picking him up.

"Percy, we all know you don't really have a girlfriend, so give up the act." Aaron said, and Percy smirked.

"I do too! You guys will see how _real _she is when she gets here." Percy was practically bouncing up and down.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Mark asked, eyeing Percy like he would explode. But, with him you never know...

"I have ADHD and I get to go to camp after this. You would be hyper too." Percy said.

"When can we go to this mysterious camp you talk about so much?" Holly asked.

"Do you have ADHD?" Percy asked.

"No." the four others chorused.

"Do you have dyslexia?" Percy tilted his head a bit, and Alexa couldn't help but think he looked like a puppy.

"No." they chorused again.

"Do you only have one parent?"

"No."

"Then never." Percy said bluntly, then turned his attention back to the road. "Code red!" Aaron suddenly yelled, and he and Mark pulled out breath sprays, squirted a whole bunch in their mouth, then lept to their feet.

See, for the two of them, code red meant increadably-hot-queen-bee-Taylor was heading their way. For Holly and Alexa, it meant extremely-annoying-queen-bee-Taylor was heading their way. For Percy, it meant getting asked out once again by a girl coated in makeup who thought she was 'all that', then explaining, once again, that he has a girlfriend, and, once again, getting called a liar by his friends.

"Hey Perce." Taylor said in a unnaturally sweet voice. Percy cringed at the nickname only his close friends were allowed to call him. "You, me, dinner and a movie tonight."

"Taylor, I already have a girlfriend." Percy said, and pointed his attention back to the road.

"C'mon, everyone knows you don't have a girlfriend, you're just playing hard to get." Taylor drawled.

That was the moment when a huge green van rounded the corner, and pulled onto the road in front of Goode. Apparently, the person driving really shouldn't have passed their driving test, because they swerved into the other lane a total of 12 times and it only was about 100 feet between the corner and Goode's parking lot, and the driver swerved off the road a little, completely flattening a sign that read: SPEED LIMIT: 20 MPH, which the driver was obviously breaking by about 80 miles.

Percy chuckled to himself, and walked out onto the edge of the parking lot, his friends following him.

The big green van hurriedly came up one of the rows, almost running over the football team's captain and his cheerleader girlfriend.

The van came to a stop about 10 feet in front of Percy, and a punk/goth girl hopped out of the drivers seat and slammed the door behind her.

"Sup, Kelp Head." she called to Percy, thoroughly confusing his friends.

"Same to you, Pinecone Face." Percy called back, then hugged the girl.

The passenger door opened, and an emo/punk/goth kid that looked younger than the girl stepped out, looking annoyed.

"Nico! What have you been up to?" Percy said to the kid, then bro-hugged him.

"Oh, ya know, the usual. Spent some time with my dad until my stepmom made me leave with a threat about having Katie's mom come kill me with cereal. Then I want to camp until I got kicked out by Mr. D because 'I scare the new kids'." Nico said, putting air quotes around the last part.

"Perce, who are these kids?" Holly asked, kinda creeped out as to how the goth kids would be associated with Percy.

"This is Thalia and Nico, my cousins on my dad's side." Percy said.

"So you two are brother and sister? I can see the resemblance." Alexa said.

"Ew no! Nico and Percy's dads are my uncles." Thalia said, making a disgusted face.

**Holly PoV**

I never knew Percy had cousins. You think you know someone then you find out they have goth cousins.

Then the giant door on the van slid open, and a bunch of kids filed out.

The first one to come out was a tall guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and a troublemaker's grin.

Then a shorter version of him came followed, wearing the same huge grin.

A medium height girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked out behind them, huffing about something and muttering under her breath.

The next to follow was a shorter girl with brown hair and... um... purple eyes? Okay...

The next kid looked a little like the two guys with troublemaker smiles, but his hair was darker and he had a different haircut. Not to mention he's taller.

The next was a buff girl with curly red hair and a forced smile on her face.

The guy who followed her had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that matched Thalia's perfectly.

Then a girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes stepped out and grabbed the blonde dude's hand. Even with her choppy hair, she was still gorgeous.

Next was a boy with a lot of resemblance to an elf. He had elfish features and curly black hair.

A girl who looked like she meant business and took no disrespect followed him, and grabbed his hand. She had dark hair and brown eyes.

The next was an African American girl, who looked to be the youngest out of the group, except maybe Nico.

A boy followed her out, and she grabbed his hand. The guy looked like a wrestler, but his babyish face kind of ruined the image.

The last person out was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes that were pretty freaky. She had no makeup on, but she was beautiful. She looked like the kind of girl who didn't care about looks.

"Wise Girl!" Percy yelped, and ran towards the blonde girl.

"Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed in response, and two met in the middle, and kissed.

I glanced at Alexa, who had a look on her face that was a mix between anger, embarrassment, annoyment, and disappointment. Her crush on Percy Jackson was obvious to everyone but Percy. And now here he is, kissing his girlfriend like he hadn't seen her for three years.

The elf kid with curly black hair walked up to the two kissing teenagers, and cleared his throat.

"HAPPY END OF SCHOOL TO YOU! HAPPY END OF SCHOOL TO YOU! HAPPY END OF SCHOOL DEAR PERCY! HAPPY END OF SCHOOL TO YOU!" The elf kid belted out to the tune of happy birthday, very off key. Well, that was weird...

"Leo!" Okay, so the elf kid's name is Leo. "What's up?" Percy said while bro-hugging Leo.

"Work in Bunker 9, helping the Stolls prank Katie's cabin, more work in Bunker 9. But you should've seen Katie! She was all like 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'" Leo said the last part in a squeaky girly voice.

"I don't sound like that, Leo. And I could kill you right here, right now." the girl with brown hair and blue eyes, I guess Katie, said.

"Well, I guess I better introduce you guys. You already know Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Katie. This is Lou Ellen," Percy pointed to the girl with brown hair and purple eyes. "That's Chris and that's Clarisse." the guy who looked like to troublemakers and the buff girl. "That's Jason, Thalia's brother." the blonde dude. "His girlfriend Piper." the choppy haired girl. "Reyna, Leo's girlfriend." the business like girl. "Hazel, Nico's sister, and her boyfriend Frank." the African American girl and the baby wrestler. "And my very real girlfriend Annabeth." the girl Percy kissed. "Now, you two, do your intro." Percy said to the troublemaker grin guys.

"I'm Connor!" the taller one said.

"I'm Travis!" the shorter one.

"And we are: THE STOLLS!" they yelled together.

All of the kids from the van looked at them weird, and Percy facepalmed.

"You guys mixed up the names again! The taller one is Travis, and the shorter one is Connor, and yes, they are the Stolls." Percy explained while looking very annoyed.

"These are my friends Holls, Alexa, Mark, and Aaron." Percy pointed to each of us in turn.

"Hey, where did Katie go?" Leo asked.

Then Katie walked back out of the van, and looked really angry.

"TRAVIS! WHY DID I JUST GET A CALL FROM MY SISTER SAYING YOU PELTED THE CABIN AND MY SIBLINGS WITH EGGS?!" Katie screamed.

"It was Connor's idea." Travis gulped. Yup, trouble makers.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU HARDER THAN CLARISSE DID WHEN YOU BROKE LAMER FOR THE SEVENTH TIME!" Katie screamed while Clarisse snorted. Then Katie grabbed a stick and started beating Travis with it.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Percy.

"Connor and Travis are camp's top prankers. Lamer is Clarisse's spear which is actually named Maimer. And Travis and Connor have broken it seven times, but it was repaired. When they broke it the seventh time, they were in the camp hospital for a month." Percy quickly explained. Then he rushed off to help Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank try to pry Katie off Travis's back while she was hitting his head with her stick. The rest of Percy's friends looked on like this was a regular occurrence, while Leo and Connor were video taping it with a camera, not a phone. Okay then...

Eventually, the six of them (with the help of Thalia and Nico too) managed to pry Katie off of Travis's back.

All of the kids waved and got back in the van, but Thalia and Annabeth stayed.

"See you guys next summer." Percy said, but I thought I heard him mutter 'if I don't die' under his breath. I must have imagined it though...

Percy then hugged me and Alexa, and bro-hugged Aaron and Mark.

"Wait!" Aaron yelled, right before the three of them were about to get in the van. "Hey Thalia, do you want to go out sometime?"

Thalia jumped right at him, knocking him over, then throwing three punches I would barely expect a professional boxer to do, let alone a 15 year old girl, to his face, giving him a broken nose, back eye, and split lip. Then she hopped up, kicked his chest, and walked to the van, where she leaned up against it and looked very annoyed.

"What was that for?" Aaron gasped out.

"For asking me out." Thalia said angrily, then got back in the driver's seat.

"Thalia doesn't date." Percy said. "She's a... feminist. Yeah, a feminist."

"Percy, do you even know what feminist means?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope! Now let's go! I want to enjoy as much of my summer as possible!" Percy yelled like a little kid, and hopped into the van. Annabeth shook her head and got in after him.

"Sorry about that. Oh, and sorry about the sign too." Annabeth said, then closed the door.

Thalia then drove the car backwards, smashing right into Taylor's car, which she squealed about. Then she drove out of the parking lot, running over the same sign again.

"Well, Percy has very... interesting... camp friends." I commented.

**Percy PoV**

"I'm sure we made a lasting impression on my friends." I said.

Then we all burst out laughing, including Thalia.

"Thalia! Watch out!" I heard Nico yell.

Everyone in the back scrambled to the front, except Travis, who was still out cold in the back. We got there soon enough the see Thalia drive straight into a lane closed for constuction, and she smashed at least seven cones, and almost ran into a bulldozer before swerving back into the open lanes again.

"Remind me again, why did we let you drive?"

* * *

**You guys don't have to review, but it will be well appreciated. **

**Under no circumstances will I be turning this story into a multi-chap. I am swamped with work already and I have so many stories I want to do. **


End file.
